When the direction of wheels of a railway vehicle bogie makes an angle with rails on which the bogie is running, the wheels exert lateral depressive forces against the rails, disturbing smooth running of the bogie, particularly on a curved track. This angle is referred to as attack angle. A forcibly-steered type bogie is forcibly steered to ensure stable running of a vehicle on a linear track as well as smooth running on a curved track. The bogie is steered such that when the bogie rounds a curved track, the rotational axes of axles pivotally carrying a car body thereon intersect the radial center of the curved track to minimize the attack angle of the wheels. It has been necessary to provide forcibly-steered type bolsterless bogies having smooth turning-operation on a curved track, simplified construction, lighter weight, and easy maintenance.